


from the darkness till i see you

by tsukkikafleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's connecting to each other, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift/Present, Impllied!ZoSan, You can take it as in romantic relationship or nakamaship, happy birthday sanji
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkikafleur/pseuds/tsukkikafleur
Summary: Pada akhirnya matahari berjalan di sisinya.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	from the darkness till i see you

**_S_ ** _akit_ _._

Ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya berputar, ia merasakan nadinya terengah-engah dan napasnya—apakah dirinya terlempar ke ruang hampa?

Sanji menggenggam tepi sofa yang sudah terisak sana-sini. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih, ia mengeratkan pejaman matanya, berhitung, mencoba—ia mencoba untuk bernapas. _Satu, dua, tiga ... satu, dua, tiga ...._

(Ia mencari sesuatu di kepalanya. Makanan, resep, sarapan esok hari, sarapan dua hari yang lalu, apakah kulkas sudah dikunci, topi jerami, Nami, Nami, kaptennya, teman barunya, Kakek Tua, North Blue, dingin, gelap, Marimo, Luffy, Usopp, dingin, Baratie, dingin, gelap, apakah bahan-bahan makanan cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan, gelap, gelap, kakak-kakaknya, adiknya, ayahnya, ibunya, gelap, gelap, gelap, gelap, _gelap_ —)

Ia melompat, tangannya menggerayangi dinding, dan ia jatuh terduduk ketika ia menyadari bahwa dapurnya sudah penuh dengan cahaya.

Sanji masih dapat melihat cahaya dibalik kelopak matanya. Ia mengatur napas, mengambil dan menghembuskannya serakus yang ia mau, dan memantik rokoknya setelah tangannya tak lagi gemetar. Geretannya ia lempar, ia menundukkan kepala.

_Kau lemah, kau lemah, kau lemah ..._

Ia mengantukkan kepalanya. Keras.

( _Kenapa tidak sakit?_ )

.

.

.

 **A** ngkasa, ia sadari, mulai menurunkan saljunya. Sanji tak perlu berteriak dari puncak kapal untuk memberitahu kondisi cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah lantaran kegaduhan sudah terbit dari bawah. Ia melongokkan kepala dan menemukan Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang tersuruk-suruk menuju geladak, menengadahkan kepala, merentangkan tangan paling lebar untuk menghimpun gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang turun, memulai peperangan.

Sanji melebarkan sehelai selimut yang selalu diletakkan di atas sana, memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan menyalakan rokok kelimanya pada hari ini.

(Ia tidak menyukai dingin. Dingin membuatnya tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tangannya kaku, ia tidak bisa menggunakan pisaunya seperti biasa, rokoknya akan cepat habis karena ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya sepanjang waktu dan bernapas; wangi tar dan nikotin adalah oksigen buat paru-parunya, ia tidak bisa menyaksikan Nami dan Robin mengenakan baju-baju tipis dan celana-celana pendek kesukaannya, dan ...

North Blue.)

( _Lantai dan dinding beku, tidak ada matahari, tidak ada selimut, dingin sepanjang tahun._ )

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum sesuatu mengenai bahunya. Terlampau keras.

Sanji mendelik.

“Kau ingin mati kedinginan, huh.”

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap jaket biru miliknya—lengkap dengan syalnya, sarung tangannya—yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pahanya. “Wow. Tak kusangka kau punya hati?”

“Dasar tolol.”

“ _Hah?!_ ”

Zoro lenyap sebelum ia sempat menendangnya dan Sanji mengumpat. _Barbar, tak beradab, kepala alga!_ Ia mengenakan jaketnya gusar, melilitkan syalnya, dan memakai sarung tangannya kemudian.

_Marimo tolol._

Sanji mendengus.

Ia tak menyalakan lintingan tembakaunya yang keenam hingga makan malam.

.

.

.

“ **N** anti bila aku mati,” ucapnya tiba-tiba, “larungkan aku ke lautan.”

Zoro menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Sanji hanya meliriknya sekilas.

“Sesuatu mengenai kepalamu, Cook?”

“Berisik.” Sanji menyerahkan piring di tangannya kepada Zoro. Ia mendengus lalu menghela napas, “Aku serius.”

Zoro tidak menjawab dan Sanji tidak repot-repot untuk kembali bicara. Mereka bekerja dalam diam; membasuh, menyabuni, kembali membasuh, mengelap, lalu meletakkan piring-piring itu di kabinet.

Tugas Zoro selesai, sementara Sanji harus kembali duduk di meja makan—memikirkan harus makan apa besok pagi, mengevaluasi apa yang kurang pada masakannya hari ini.

Zoro menarik kursi di depannya. Sanji menaikkan alisnya. Zoro membalasnya.

Sanji memutar bola matanya.

“Aku terlalu mencintainya kurasa,” ucap Sanji pada akhirnya; pelan, menyerah. Tatapan Zoro membuatnya rikuh, ia ingin menyudahi ini secepat yang ia bisa. “Laut. Seisinya. Petualangan-petualangan di atasnya. Harta karun di bawahnya. Mimpi yang ditawarkannya. _All Blue_.”

Ia telah melintasi lautan sendirian, menggantungkan hidup pada orang-orang baik di atas kapal, bertemu Zeff, besar di Baratie, menjadi bajak laut, mencari _All Blue_.

Laut adalah rumah. Sudah sepantasnya ia juga menjadi tempatnya pulang.

(Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Zoro cepat pergi dan melupakan percakapan ini setelahnya. _Bodoh_. Ia terlalu banyak bicara. Mana mungkin ia—)

“Satu syarat.”

“Huh?” Sanji mengerjapkan mata.

Zoro bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikannya—Sanji baru ingat kalau malam ini adalah giliran Zoro untuk berjaga, perlukah ia membawakannya sebotol sake malam ini?.

Ia menatap Sanji.

“Temukan mimpimu dulu,” ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi. “Lalu kita bicarakan lagi setelahnya.”

Sanji tercenung.

 _Chopper,_ pikirnya. Ia harus memanggil Chopper _._

.

.

.

 **J** ika ia bisa memilih, _jika saja ia bisa memilih_ , hujan itu, Luffy, pengkhianatan, pengkhianat, pengkhianatan, Luffy, All Blue, mimpinya, mimpi yang dirampas, ia yang terlalu lemah, hujan, hujan itu, Zeff, Baratie, hujan itu, _hujan itu,_ teman-temannya, All Blue, teman-temannya, _hujan ini._

 _Tak perlu_ _kau_ _larungkan aku ke laut, Zoro._

Sanji basah kuyup. Ia menggigil.

Inikah rasanya menjadi pemakan buah-buah iblis itu: tenggelam, tak bisa berenang, tak bisa _bernapas_?

_Di sini, bunuh saja aku._

.

.

.

 **I** a turun dari ruang pantau. Sanji tidak memikirkan apa-apa ketika kakinya melangkah ke dapur, ke ruangan Chopper, ke akuarium bar, kembali keluar, duduk di samping pohon-pohon jeruk milik Nami, menghidu wangi bunga milik Robin yang tengah bermekaran, berdiam di tepi dek, mengintip kamarnya, duduk di kasurnya, dan kembali keluar.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah menemukan Zoro duduk di sisi sofa terjauh dari pintu saat ia kembali ke dapur. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Sanji memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

“Kau punya sesuatu?”

“Kenapa kau di sini?”

Zoro mendengus. “Jawab pertanyaanku, Cook.”

Sanji membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa buah yang ia beli di pulau terakhir, memotongnya, menuang segelas air, dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Zoro menerimanya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap.

“Apakah porsi makan malam untukmu tadi malam kurang, Marimo?” Sanji tak menatapnya. Ia memainkan jarinya, menatap piring kosong, melihat ke luar jendela— _apapun_. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan kapan ia bisa memulai mempersiapkan sarapan, ke mana ia harus pergi untuk menunggu pagi, apa yang Zoro inginkan, apakah ia sudah lupa jumlah-jumlah porsi yang seharusnya ia sediakan untuk tiap krunya setelah sekian lama—

“Tidak.”

“Lalu?”

Zoro mengangkat bahu, Sanji dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya.

“Kembalilah, Kepala Alga. Nami-san akan membunuhmu bila Sunny keluar dari jalurnya terlalu jauh.”

“Kau tidak ada di ruang pantau.”

Sanji mengangkat kepalanya. Zoro menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Toilet.”

Zoro memutar bola matanya. “Omong kosong.”

Sanji memutuskan untuk bangun, mengambil piring dan gelas kotor yang tak lagi berisi, mencucinya, mengeringkannya, dan menyimpannya di kabinet. Zoro tidak pergi— _atau tidak mau pergi._ Sanji kembali duduk di depannya. 

Ia mengusap wajahnya, keras. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Rokoknya, ia sadari, tertinggal di ruang pantau dan lari dari Marimo bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini. Sanji menghela napas panjang. Suaranya teredam telapak tangannya ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

“Maaf.” Sanji mengambil napas, mengembuskannya. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya pecah. “ _Maaf, Zoro_.”

Ia mengambil jeda—ditekan pelipis dan matanya, _jangan berpikir, jangan berpikir_.

“Untuk yang waktu itu? Untuk semuanya? _Sial_ , maaf, aku hanya—“

“Cook.”

“Zoro, tapi—“

“Sanji.”

Pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram. Zoro mengajak kedua tangannya untuk menyingkap wajahnya. Ia lalu mengusapkan ibu jarinya perlahan selama beberapa saat—Sanji merasakan detak jantungnya memelan dan napasnya mulai beraturan. “Dengarkan aku, Bodoh.”

Ia diam. Zoro menghela napas.

Laki-laki itu lalu merogoh _haramaki_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kantung, dan melemparkannya pada Sanji. Sanji menangkapnya dan menatap Zoro datar. “Barbar.”

“Buka.”

Sanji mengerutkan dahi. Kantung itu lumayan berat walaupun kecil. “Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh, ‘kan—“

Kata-kata berhenti di pangkal lidahnya.

Lampu dapur tidak menyala. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan adalah cahaya bulan yang menerobos lewat jendela. Namun ia tidak mungkin salah lihat.

“Franky membuatnya.”

Sanji menatap Zoro, lalu kembali kepada benda yang ada di tangannya.

Kalung, berliontin.

“Ide siapa?” tanyanya, pelan.

“Entahlah. Semuanya memberi ide. Franky membuatnya. Selesai.”

Sanji mengangkat kalung itu; mencoba untuk memberi pencahayaan yang lebih baik. Ia menyadari rantainya terbuat dari emas. Liontinnya bergambar kepala Sunny dan bendera mereka di belakangnya. Sanji lalu memutarnya, meraba bagian belakang liontin yang ia sadari tertulis: _Sanji, Our Cook_.

 _Cantik_.

“Cook.”

“Hm?”

Zoro mengedikkan kepala ke arah dek dan bangkit dari kursinya. Sanji mengikutinya. Zoro berhenti tak jauh dari pintu lalu bersandar pada tepi pagar.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit. Sanji menuding langit yang mulai kemerahan di balik punggung Zoro, “Sebentar lagi fajar.”

Zoro turut menoleh. “Tepat waktu, huh?”

Sanji bersandar di sebelahnya. “Apanya?”

“Tunggu.”

Sanji menaikkan alis. “Kau mengajakku menonton matahari terbit?”

Zoro memelototinya. Sanji tertawa geli.

“Tapi, serius. Ada apa, Marimo?”

“Tunggu saja.” Zoro lalu menutup matanya; pura-pura tidur.

Sanji melipat tangannya di atas pagar dan menyaksikan matahari yang dengan cepatnya menaiki langit. Ia kembali melirik pada liontin di tangannya, detail-detailnya kali ini terlihat lebih jelas. Sanji mengusapnya pelan-pelan, seperti menghafal teksturnya dengan jarinya, _Our Cook_ , Sunny. Senyumnya melebar.

“Buka,” ujar Zoro tiba-tiba.

Sanji menatapnya. “Hah?”

Zoro menggerutu, “Liontin itu bisa kaubuka.”

“Oh.”

Sanji mencari caranya dengan membolak-balikkan liontin itu dan membukanya. Ia tidak mengharapkan adanya lukisan berukiran mereka bersembilan di sisi sebelah kiri dan di sisinya yang lain terdapat laut, biru, ikan-ikan—

 _All Blue_.

Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia membutuhkan rokoknya. “Jadi ini kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?”

“Ya.”

“Oh, astaga,” bisiknya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencoba untuk mengambil napas dan buru-buru menghembuskannya keluar, mengusap wajahnya, mengulang-ulang gerakannya.

“Cook.”

Sanji tak segera menjawab. “Sebentar, Marimo.”

Zoro tertawa. “Kaubisa nangis, huh.”

“SIAPA YANG NANGIS!”

Sanji memutar tubuhnya dan refleks menendang Zoro. Laki-laki itu masih tertawa dan mengelak dari tendangan Sanji. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan Sanji memanfaatkannya untuk kembali membalikkan badan, mengusap wajahnya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

Zoro tersenyum ketika Sanji menghadapnya lagi, “Kau tidak sendirian, Cook.”

Sanji terdiam. “Aku tahu.”

“Bagus.”

“Hanya saja—“ Sanji kembali mengambil napas panjang. “Lupakan, maaf.”

Sanji lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. “Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.”

“Aku ingin _onigiri_.”

“Tidak,” jawabnya cepat. “Sudah kusiapkan menu lain.”

“Sanji.”

Sanji berhenti. Zoro melemparkannya sesuatu lagi kali ini. Sebuah kotak kecil. Sanji menatapnya bingung.

Zoro menyeringai setelahnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Sanji!


End file.
